


We Make Our Stars

by theminiummark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Sid and Geno celebrate in their own way after their second cup win.





	We Make Our Stars

When Sid stood unsteadily from the couch and said that he was going back for more champagne, Geno looked at him, unable to keep his amusement from showing with the dimpling of his cheeks and the upturning of corners of his mouth. 

“You sure we need more?”

“Never too much, G,” Sid said, giving his widest grin as he passed Geno’s chair to get to the wet bar. The incredible happiness from hoisting the cup, the second time in as many years, hadn’t faded. The celebration had simply followed the team, finding them at Sid’s home.

Geno felt his smile turn deeply satisfied at that thought - of winning, and he watched Sid’s back thoughtfully as the man poured their drinks.

Another glass finished and they seemed to have found Sid’s tipping point. The alcohol made his limbs and tongue loose, so he sprawled untidily all over the furniture, chatting away with an openness that Geno had rarely seen about him. Sid talked about his life, his time in training, his hopes for the future, his fears.

“I wasn’t sure that I - we - would ever be here again,” he finished, “it all a bit unreal, right? I mean, I have made a difference. The things that they expected of me when I first got here, I have done everything they expected of me. I made my family proud; this city. But doing it again, well, that just makes everyone’s doubts just that more quiet.” 

In the soft light of the lamp on the sideboard, it looked as if he was blushing, his smile diminished to a shy, secret thing. 

“Understand what you mean,” Geno told him. Perhaps he was more affected by the champagne than he thought, although deep down he knew there was more to the impulse than that when he reached his hand across the space between them and squeezed Sid’s knee encouragingly. “I’m proud of all we’ve achieved so far, and be proud until we retire. Always want to win with you, Sid.”

As he was about to remove his hand, he thought he felt a gentle push into it. It was enough to make him leave it there, resting lightly, his thumb just beginning to stroke a little line up and down the plane of Sid’s kneecap to see whether he’d take the bait or this strange flirtation was destined to fade to nothing.

“Shows what a difference it makes,” Sid went on, his voice growing unsteady as he stared at Geno’s hand. “Actually having a half-decent coach, team depth. You.”

“Me?” Geno asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Sid lifted his eyes suddenly, shining and bright with happiness, and grinned at Geno. “You want me to say you’re the best thing that ever happened to us? To me?”

“Sid - ”

“Sorry,” he said, unconvincingly. The hand resting on his own thigh started creeping down, touching Geno’s wrist gently and then moving up to brush across his knuckles. “I don’t know what I would have done, if you hadn’t come. If you hadn’t been here.”

“Never want to be anywhere else.” Geno said softly, watching Sid as he picked Geno’s hand up from his knee and twisted their fingers together.

“Kinda like it was meant to be, yeah.” Sid murmured. Now he was definitely blushing. Geno could feel a bloom of something inside of him, surprise and wonder. There had never been a particular interest for him, anything between teammates, except for friendship; but there was something about Sid’s awkwardly earnest confession that seemed to light a fire he hadn’t realised was waiting there inside of him, already built, for the right sort of spark. “Wow, I’m fuckin’ drunk,” Sid laughed self-consciously when Geno didn’t speak, “you should just put me to bed and pretend like tonight never happened.”

With an opening line like that, how could he resist? Geno slid to the edge of his seat and brushed the fingers of his other hand against Sid’s flushed cheek, finally moving around to the back of his neck to draw him so close that he could feel Sid breathing rapidly against his mouth. “Put you to bed,” Geno asked carefully, “or take you to bed?”

Sid was in his lap before he’d finished speaking, straddled across Geno’s thighs and lunging straight in with a kiss that tasted of bubbles. “Take me,” he said insistently, “please, Geno.”

“You sure?”

“G,” Sid breathed after a moment of silence, shy and demuring, lashes fluttering so prettily on his closed eyes. He cupped Geno’s face in both hands, angling him up as if he wanted a kiss. If that’s what he wants, Geno thought as he started in on the buttons of Sid’s shirt,he can ask for it nicely. He could see Sid’s throat moving as he swallowed, and the plumpness of his lips as he wetted them with his tongue and left them parted. Then maybe Sid sensed Geno’s eyes on him, because he opened his eyes and met his gaze, holding it easily and smiling wide. “I never thought this would happen.”

“Never with thought what? Never thought would happen with me?” Geno scraped his teeth along Sid’s jaw, mouthing by his ear as he spoke. Sid seemed to like that, moaning quietly against Geno’s mouth when he kissed him again. 

“Never, with you,” he broke off when Geno slid his hands down to Sid’s ass and pulled him closer, “Thought it would always be in my dreams. A fantasy. I can’t hardly believe that this isn’t one.”

“Mmmmm.” Geno allowed another kiss, Sid’s tongue moving desperate and sloppy against his own. He squeezes Sid’s ass as he thrusts up against him, their cocks pulled in tight together, only separated by a few layers of clothing. “Feel that, Sid? Is me. Is real.”

“Ah, Geno.” Sid made a visible effort to control himself, holding his breath for a few seconds then letting it out steadily through his mouth. “Real, very real.”

“What you want, Sid?”

“Geno, please,” Sid whined when Geno pulled back to look at Sid, to make them slow down a bit. It made Geno huff out a laugh laugh, sliding his fingers into Sid’s hair to draw him close and kissing his cheek tenderly. Sid pouting was truly too much. 

“Want you want, Sid?” Geno asked again, murmuring the words against Sid’s flushed cheek, “you need to tell me how to make you happy. Want you happy. Tell me, so I can make happen.”

“Okay,” Sid said breathily, voice unsteady, searching Geno’s eyes as if he thought he might be teasing or joking. “Are you sure?”

“Always sure with you.” Geno pushed Sid’s shirt back over his shoulders until the boy finally removed his hands from Geno’s face and let him slide the garment off. His belt was undone next, his slack’s button and fly slowly undone before he had to stand and let Geno strip him slowly, like unwrapping a long awaited present. “Let me take care of you?”

“Yeah, G, whatever you want,” Sid said. There was a somber tone hiding in his voice, though it was overshadowed by the thick clumsiness of desire and alcohol making his words sound awkward. “As long as I have you here with me, I’m happy.”

“Sid’s so good.” Geno’s fingers hover over Sid’s underwear clad dick, but bypassed it so he could slide his palm across the Sid’s cock where it was already rigid and straining behind them. “Always so good.”

“Ah, Geno, please touch me,” Sid begged, trying to press into Geno’s hand until Geno removed it, sliding it around his hip to rest on the luscious swell of his ass.

“What to do with you,” Geno went on, dangerously soft, just to test where the boundaries were, “want me to suck you? Hmmm? Or Want me inside you?” He slipped his fingers below Sid’s waist band, following the curve of Sid’s ass, dipping into the crack, lightly fingering over Sid’s hole in demonstration and Sid melted against him, breathing hotly against his collar. 

“Yes, G, please,” Sid breathed, pleading in a way that made Geno harder still. It was exactly what Sidney wanted, judging by the hot look in Sid’s eyes when he met Geno’s eyes. 

“Then this is what we do,” Geno pressed a sweet kiss to the Sid’s lips, “Make it so good for you, Sid.”

The plan changed as soon as they were in the bedroom, when Sid fell to his knees on the plush carpet and began nuzzling his face against the front of Geno’s trousers like a spoiled cat begging for attention. Geno’s heart was beating hard in his chest, his breathing labored, as he pushed on Sid’s shoulder just long enough to be able to unfasten his trousers and slide them over his hips. Sid’s moan in reaction was flattering, even though he has sure to have seen Geno enough after sharing a locker room for years.

“What happened me taking care of you?” Geno asked softly, faking reproach as he brushed a curl of hair off of Sid’s forehead. “Want to take care, Sid.”

“I just want you too much, G,” Sid said again insistently, but his hands released Geno and he sat back on his heels, looking up the long length of Geno to meet his eyes. “Just had to touch you.” Geno just nodded, helpless when Sid leaned back in, taking Geno as far into his mouth as he could. 

He was messy with his mouth, spit drooling down Geno’s cock, and over-enthusiastic with his tongue in a way that suggested he had very little experience with this, if any at all. That almost made it better. It was like Geno was only ever it for Sid. Geno slid his fingers back into Sid’s hair to direct him, feeling every slick undulation of his tongue as Sid sucked his cock deep to the back of his throat.

“Pretty, Sid, so pretty,” Geno told him. His voice was starting to tremble so he kept it low, a quiet little secret murmur. “So good, Sid. Perfect.” Sid looked up at the praise, pupils blown wide and spit and precum shining on his chin. He looked wrecked already and more beautiful than ever, kneeling at Geno's feet in only his underwear with his hands still at his sides, beautiful and desperate. 

“Are you sure this what you want, Sid?” Sid nodded carefully, using the motion of it to move his mouth down and up Geno’s cock, clever tongue swirling over his slit on the upstroke until Geno had to ease him away by the hair. “Sure all you want, because I not last soon.”

“I - ,” Sid started, eyes hot and pleading on Geno’s as he tried to lunge forward again. “I’ve thought about this for years.”

“Not fair, though?” Geno asked softly, touching two fingers under the Sid’s chin and pressing up until he made an anguished little noise and obeyed the silent command, rising back to his feet and then onto tiptoe to kiss Geno again with his mouth slack and wet from sucking. “I promised to take care.”

“Yeah,” Sid said, finding Geno’s cock again with his fingers and starting to stroke, a note of urgency in his voice, “okay.”

When minutes later he was face down on the bed and groaning into a pillow, it seemed as though Sid had given himself completely to Geno’s care. He slammed his ass back against Geno’s hand with every thrust of his thick fingers, taking his pleasure shamelessly, fist closed over his own cock and stroking in time until Geno grasped his wrist and placed the Sid’s hand firmly against the mattress.

“Please,” Sid almost sobbed.

“Please what, Sid?”

“Please, G!”

“Please what?” Geno urged, fingertips rubbing over and over at his prostate until Sid folded even further onto the bed, sinking to his elbows and whimpering pleased little moans into the pillow.

“Please, Geno, you gotta fuck me, I need you, please.”

Geno began to slide his fingers out, but only so he could coat them in yet more lube and slide them smoothly back inside. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“You said you were gonna take care of me,” Sid managed a glance back over his shoulder, flushed and sweating, impatience afire in his eyes, “do it, please, Geno.”

“Ask so pretty,” Geno said conversationally as he was removing his fingers and slicking his cock, “ready?”

“Yes, Geno, please!”

Geno didn’t make Sid wait any more and thrust fully inside, making Sid cry out loud and rock back again to meet him as though he couldn’t get enough of Geno inside him. Even after stretching he was so tight, holding Geno’s cock in a smooth, wet grip as he thrust, and Geno slowed his movements to a carefully languid pace that made Sid’s breath tremble. 

“Mmmm, Sid,” he groaned softly, leaning over Sid’s back to kiss his neck tenderly and whisper in his ear. “My Sid. So good.” 

Another roll of his hips sent pulses of pleasure through him, through them both. “Sid, want to see you now, okay?” 

Sid only nodded, panting out his pleasure. Geno withdrew long enough for Sid to clumsily turn onto his back, then gently pushed the Sid’s knees to his chest to reveal his beautifully pink and stretched hole. 

“So perfect, Sid.” Geno whispered. He stroked his thumb over Sid’s cheekbone until the his eyes fluttered closed, then lined up his cock again and pressed forward into the tight heat of him, fucking into him with a rhythm that began slow and gained speed as Sid’s moans and pleas grew louder and more needy. “Come for me, Sid?”

“Yes,” Sid hissed, wrapping his legs tightly around Geno’s waist and rocking hard against his thrusts. “Geno, yes, Geno,” all of his words starting to run together into a meaningless chant as his eyes squeezed shut.

“My best Sid,” Geno murmured above him, starting to lose the steady rhythm of his fucking as he neared his own climax. “Come Sid, come,” and with a final hoarse cry Sid came hard between their bodies, spilling white and hot across their chests while Geno finished with a final thrust inside him.

“So good, Sid” Geno said a little while later as he was gently cleaning the ropes of come from Sid’s chest and between his legs with a warm damp towel.

Sid smiled at him, looking very exhausted and very happy, if a little shy. “The best, Geno. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time. ” He turned onto his side while Geno finished cleaning them both up, studying Geno closely with a special smile on his face. “Always wanted you, Geno, anyway I could.”

“Always yours, Sid,” Geno said firmly. “Not want to be anywhere else.” He drew Sid into his arms and slid one hand down the his naked back to rest against the curve of his ass. “Always be here, Sid.”

Sid sighed, humming a little and running his own fingers gently up and down Geno’s back as they finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure self indulgence, on my part. I really wrote exactly what I wanted, the feels and porn and all. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :)


End file.
